


I won't wait

by Cindy_Svensson



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Multi, Probably ooc, since there's no character development
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4067503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cindy_Svensson/pseuds/Cindy_Svensson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Thor is away, the sluts will play.</p><p>Never one to follow the rules, in her work or private life, Jane decides to have fun, instead of waiting around for Thor this time around.</p><p>Post-Age of Ultron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I won't wait

Research had been hard today, but not harder than Darcy’s nipples.

Jane licked a wet path from one breast to the other, trying not to get too distracted by Ian’s cock in her pussy. Her sweet Darcy was all worked up over her missing phone, and deserved to be treated today. Or maybe Jane was just being selfish. Darcy was her favorite intern after all. She was beautiful, sitting on the edge of the table, her boss’ hands on her hips, mouth gaping, eyes failing to focus.

The boy moaned behind Jane, stopped, trying not to come, wanting to please his hero more than he wanted to come. His hands trembled on Jane’s hips, clenching when Darcy mocked him.

“There, there, Ian, let go,” Jane comforted, “I know you will make it up to me. Fuck me. Hard.”

And he did. The world could have been ending for all the three scientists knew, the long lost Thor out there saving it.

No more waiting for Jane, no more lost months, years. Because tomorrow might not exist.

**Author's Note:**

> In response to monicajackson's sweet constructive comment here: http://archiveofourown.org/comments/31214824?add_comment_reply_id=31214824


End file.
